panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
77th Hunger Games
The 77th Hunger Games '''were the Hunger Games following the 76th and preceding the 78th. They're the first games to have an official victor, that tribute being the girl from District 12, Naida Bank. Tributes Like most games, these had 24 tributes. Placing '''1st - Naida Bank - Day 13 - (outsmarted Sarah Copperfield) 2nd - Sarah Copperfield - Day 13 - (trapped in narrow fit underwater, legs torn off by shark, bled out/drowned.) 3rd - Thalia - Day 12 - (Multiple stab and slash wounds from Hamaji Nanashi.) 4th - Hamaji Nanashi - Day 12 - (Impaled on sharp rocks, stabbed in chest by Thalia.) 5th - Aquarius - Day 12 - (stabbed in the chest by Naida Bank) 6th - Cora - Day 12 - (throat slashed by Thalia) 7th - District 9 Female - Day 11 - (unknown, possibly starvation) 8th - JaKhel - Day 10 - (head chopped off by Sarah Copperfield) 9th - Jacqueline Houston - Day 10 - (neck broken with mace by JaKhel) 10th -''' District 11 Male - Day 9 - (stabbed in the throat by Cora) '11th - 'Denshi Mikisa - Day 7 - (mauled by tropical wolf mutts) '''12th - Lucia - Day 7 - (eaten by tropical wolf mutts) 13th - District 4 Male - Day 3 - (stabbed in the head by Hamaji Nanashi) 14th - District 10 Female - Day 3 - (throat slit by Sarah Copperfield) 15th - Sainaru Sutoma - Day 1 - (thrown into path of crossbow bolt by JaKhel) 16th '''- Tobias - Day 1 - (stabbed in the chest by Naida Bank) '''17th - District 11 Female - Day 1 - (shot in the head by Thalia) 18th - District 3 Male - Day 1 - (head bashed in by Aquarius) 19th - District 6 Female - Day 1 - (skull crushed by JaKhel) 20th - District 7 Male - Day 1 - (head smashed by Aquarius) 21st - District 8 Female - Day 1 - (skull stabbed by Sarah Copperfield) 22nd - District 7 Female - Day 1 - (neck snapped by the District 4 Male) 23rd - District 5 Male - Day 1 - (throwing knife thrown through head by Jacqueline Houston) 24th - District 12 Male - Day 1 - (stabbed by Tobias) Victor Naida Bank of District 12 was crowned victor after defeating Sarah Copperfield. Arena The arena for the 77th Hunger Games was a two islands set in the middle of a vast ocean. Like always, the 24 tributes were set up in a ring around the Cornucopia, which was filled with weapons, food and camp supplies as well as some types of medicine. The arena contained a resort, volcano, a jungle, shoals, shipwrekcs, an underwater cavern, beaches, and a vast, deep ocean. It was a large arena, and it would probably haven taken a tribute several days to swim from one end of the arena to the other. In addition, there were some Capitol-made creatures, including Wolf Mutts and Bull Sharks. The arena was rigged with several Gamemaker-made traps, such as a ticking time bomb of a volcano and the falling trees in the jungle. Around the arena is a an invisible force-field, which prevented any tribute from leaving. Events in Chronological Order The 77th Hunger Games lasted for 13 days. This is a short summary of the main events each day. Day 1 (bloodbath): The tributes enter the arena. The violence begins with the death of the girl from 12 who is killed by Tobias. Jacquline later fights the boy from 5, managing to kill him. Hamaji and his alliance take on Aquarius and Sarah. Tobias and Jacqueline try to kill JaKhel, but he fights them off and escapes. The careers and Capitol's Bane alliances face off. Sainaru, Cora, and Denshi fight Jacqueline, managing to wound her. Tobias comes to his ally's aid, wounding Cora. Sarah fights the girl from 8 and boy from 7, managing to defeat them. She kills the 8 girl, while Aquarius finishes off the 7 boy. They return to help Thalia, but Sarah is knocked unconscious by a tranquilizer dart thrown by the 3 male. He is then killed by Aquarius. In his escape, JaKhel kills the 6 female. The careers begin to escape from the island, fleeing on a boat. Tobias stays behind to face down five tributes to buy his allies time. He holds them off long enough for the careers to get away, but is killed by Hamaji in the process. While grabbing supplies, Sainaru is amushed and captured by JaKhel. While trying to talk him down, Lucia fires at JaKhel with a crossbow, but he throws Sainaru in the way, causing the boy to die by Lucia's crossbow bolt. After this, the bloodbath ends. The careers later elect Thalia as the leader to replace the dead Tobias. Tributes Dead: Tobias, District 3 male, District 5 male, District 6 female, both from District 7, District 8 female, Sainaru Sutoma, District 11 female, and District 12 male. Day 2: The day begins with Hamaji taking Lucia and Naida with him to scuba dive a shipwreck. The careers find a dead wolf, knowing the island they inhabitaed was dangerous. Aquarius reveals he has an informant in the Capitol's bane alliance. The bane divers run into bullsharks, and Lucia's air tank is destroyed by one, trapping the three in an underwater ship. Tributes Dead: None Day 3: The careers attack the Bane alliance that remain in the resort. In the carnage, the 10 girl is killed, and the rest captured. However, Hamaji, Lucia, and Naida return, shooting muskets they'd found while treasure hunting. Thalia's right eye is put out during the fight. While fleeing, the 4 male is killed. Tributes Dead: District 4 male, District 10 female Day 4: The careers are attacked in the morning by the Big alliance. With quick thinking, Thalia manages to defeat the Capitol's bane, she shoots their boat with a flaming arrow, stranding the Bane alliance and allowing the careers to retake big island. The 11 male puts roofies in Lucia's drink, knocking her unsconsious and allowing her to be captured by the careers. Tributes Dead: None Day 5: While trying to lure out the Capitol's Bane, Aquarius and Jacqueline are attacked by JaKhel. During the fight, Lucia escapes, returning to her allies on the volcanic island. Later that night, the Capitol's Bane find out the 11 male is a traitor. Tributes Dead: None Day 6: The careers take the day off to rest. The Capitol's bane alliance goes into the jungle to find a tree to carve out a canoe. Tributes Dead: None Day 7: While making their way off the island, the volcano erupts on the Capitol's bane, unleashing hordes of wolf mutts. Although they fight valiantly, Denshi and Lucia are killed by the mutts, but the rest manage to escape. Tributes Dead: Lucia, Denshi Mikisa Day 8: The surviving members of Capitol's Bane arrive at the shipwreck shoals, where they tell each other about their past to lighten the mood. Tributes Dead: None Day 9: The 11 boy confronts the remaining Bane alliance, managing to disarm Cora. He is still killed by the latter though, and his body is devoured by sharks. Tributes Dead: District 11 male Day 10: The careers decide to kill the final two loners. They find JaKhel, and a fight ensues. Thalia is defeated, but JaKhel flees, being pursued by Jacqueline and Sarah. JaKhel kills Jacqueline, but in turn is killed by Sarah. Tributes Dead: Jacqueline Houston, JaKhel Day 11: A cannon rings in the morning, alerting the careers and bane alliance all loners were dead. The two alliances prepare to face off one last time. Tributes Dead: District 9 female Day 12: The Capitol's bane plan to destroy the force field with a customized lightning rod. However, the careers arive. Hamaji attempts to talk them into joining the plan, but Thalia calls him a liar, killing Cora. A fight breaks out, resulting in the death of Aquarius by Naida. Hamaji confronts Thalia, both wounding each other too badly and ending up being the other's demise. Sarah and Naida prepare to face off in the final two. Tributes Dead: Aquarius, Thalia, Cora, Hamaji Day 13: Naida and Sarah fight on the shoals, but their fight quickly leads underwater. It continues through a system of underwater caverns, before Sarah is stuck, her legs ripped off by sharks. She later bleeds out from her wounds or drowns, her death unclear. Naida is crowned victor. Tributes Dead: Sarah Copperfield Uniform The uniforms were suited for lots of swimming, and were the same for every tribute (except for the label on the shoulder with the number of the tribute's district and the color of the stripes). Tokens could be worn with them, as long as they couldn't be used as an advantage to a tribute. The outfit was: - a pair of knee-length swimming shorts for boys, a pair of thigh length shorts for girls, both with two pockets. - a tight fitting long sleeved swim shirt, colored based on district. Colors were salmon for district 1, red for district 2, yellow for district 3, blue for district 4, cyan for district 5, orange for district 6, green for district 7, purple for district 8, beige for district 9, brown for district 10, olive for district 11, and black for district 12. - waterproof shoes with narrow, thick soles. Impression When Naida won by besting a career, it was surprising to many. Her controversial rebellious ideas were enough to get her threatened by the president.